


A haze of carnations

by Clovercove



Series: Mental health fics I’ll write every now and again [3]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovercove/pseuds/Clovercove
Summary: Kris needs to tell them. Kris wants to tell them. They’re in pain. They want help.(I’m just trying out a new writing style)





	A haze of carnations

Kris has been acting very odd lately. They pass their days drifting about like a ghost, a Spector of their own life. They know people have begun to notice, but at the best of times they can only let out a few remarks to conversations they hear around them. Chara has noticed for sure and Asriel and Frisk are as perceptive as ever, so Kris wouldn’t be surprised if they’re already started devising a plan to squeeze the truth out of them. The problem is, kris doesn’t even know what’s wrong. Ever since the day they and Susie went down to the Dark world, they’ve been feeling… distant from themselves. Kris is very tired of this… this stupid feeling but they can’t seem to shake it off.

It’s haunted them, peering over their shoulder and ghosting over their body, telling it what to do without Kris really registering what happened seconds prior. Kris sometimes feels like it’ll eat them up, taking them from their body for good and leaving them to wander the nothingness in numb pain. That’s what kris’ days felt like now. Nothing but numb pain. Very curious indeed. Being numb, yet feeling pain. It felt almost unbearable, the pain so numb it resided in the back of Kris’ mind, nagging them and forcing them to focus on it day in and day out. It was a sort of pain that was worse than pain. It made kris want to scream, to cry out to their siblings and mom and dad and anyone that could hear them, and take the bad feelings away. It didn’t hurt. It was so much worse.

Knowing that you can’t do anything is said to be the worst feeling in the world. Seeing a homeless stranger and knowing that if you give them money, they’ll blow it off on the very thing that led them to weather the streets in the first place. Seeing a dead animal and knowing that it’s already gone, try as you might to help it. Being in pain, and knowing that even if you tell someone, they won’t be able to help. Kris felt isolated. They wanted to tell Susie. They wanted to tell Ralsie and Lancer. They wanted to tell Toriel and Asriel and Chara and Frisk. They wanted to tell someone. And one day, Kris decided that even if they can’t do anything to stop the nagging, dull pain that shrouded their entire world and covered their very being in desperation and despair, then they could at least listen and taper off some of Kris’ suffocating desolation. Funny thing is, they got to Kris first.

“Kris. We’re very worried” Toriel stated bluntly, ever getting to the point. “Really Kris, you’ve been staring off into space so many times nowadays” Asriel warily added. “You’ve never talked that much, but I haven’t heard you speak in over a month” Chara said sternly, worry showing clear in her eyes. ‘I miss when you would tell Chara and I stories before bed. You only eat when we set food right in front of you, and it looks mechanical whenever you move’ Frisk signed quickly, eager to find out what’s been bothering their sibling so badly. “Listen, I know it may be hard to talk about what is wrong, but we all want to help beat whatever you’re having trouble with” Asgore says warmly, placing a soft paw on Kris’ shoulder. 

Kris felt a tear go down their cheek. Strange. That’s the first thing they’ve felt other than the numb pain for a while. “Kris? Dear, why are you crying?” Toriel asks hurriedly, shuffling closer to the sweater clad human. Kris felt overwhelming joy, crippling bliss, as they processed how many kind souls they had huddled around them in a protective semi-circle, and more tears fell. They felt their breath hitch, stuck in their throat as they were engulfed in a hug by Asriel. Kris clung onto him like it was their lifeline, sobbing into their brothers soft fur. Soft. Soft. Soft. Not numbness. Not pain. But softness. This revelation made Kris’ well built exterior crumble even more, and they felt their knees give out. Asgore and Toriel joined the hug (that now resided on the floor), Frisk And Chara joining almost immediately after.

“Kris. Please. Just tell us what’s wrong” Chara almost cried, clinging to Kris as if they would disappear. ‘You need to get whatever this is off your chest’ Frisk signed desperately. 

“P-please” Kris croaked out, voice impaired with misuse. “Please what?” Asriel edged on, hugging them ever so tighter. “Please don’t let it come back” Kris cried, burying their face in Asriel’s Delicate fur. “Let what come back, my child?” Asgore questioned, squeezing the group tighter in reassurance (much to Toriel’s annoyance). “The pain. The numbness” Kris sobbed tiredly, resting their temple on Asriel’s shoulder. “Please Kris. Tell us with less cryptic BS” Chara scoffed half heartedly. “I can’t feel anymore. All I feel is numb. And pain. Numb pain. Painly numb. I don’t feel like me. I don’t feel like anything. I just want to feel. I just want to smile. I don’t want to go through the day like… like not me. Everything hurts mom. Everything’s numb dad. I don’t… I don’t like it. Please please please please please please make it stop.” Kris screamed, sending shivers down those who were gathered around the whimpering child. 

“Numb… pain? What… what do you mean my child?” Toriel questioned, rubbing circles on the child’s back. Kris only pleaded hysterically, breaking away from Asriel’s grasp and clinging to Asgore. Soft. Soft. Kris needed softness. Soft could help. Asgore’s body almost completely engulfed the teen, wrapping his broad arms around Kris’ shivering frame. His broad soft arms. No one dared a whisper after that, only moving when desperate sobs tapered off into soft breaths. Kris was snuggled up against Asgore, sleeping soundly in strong arms that promised nothing but warmth and comfort. ‘What happened to them?’ Frisky questioned. “I don’t know. I really don’t know” Chara whispered under her breath, still processing what just happened. 

Everyone dispersed after that, going about their day in a worried haze as Asgore let the child sleep in his inviting arms. 

 

It was late night when Kris awoke, fully aware of what was around them unlike all the prior days where they awoke only to watch time fly by as they did nothing but stare. They were in their dads flower shop. It smelled of soothing silky roses and calm warming carnations. They shuffled out of the arms of their sleeping father, daintily slinking across the floor as to not make much noise and then descending to the bottom floor holding the perpetrators of the lovely aroma. It was 2:37 in the morning. Dew coated the windows in a shimmering robe of water. Kris was in control. They were bound to lose the battle of will soon, but as of now they were in control. That’s all they could ask for. 

They left the cozy flower shop, and went home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like a continuation of this story with Susie, Lancer, and Ralsie then please let me know! This was a blast to write!


End file.
